Elves
Elves are the weak scholar Race of The Grand Kingdom. Biology Elves have enhanced brainpower, and have greater memory than their 2nd place intelligence competitors, Trolls . Elves are the weakest of the 5, and a single Orcish bandit could kill 35 Elves. Elves are very tall, have small frames, and are significantly light. Their bodies have much space, as internal organs are near-weightless and very small. The heaviest Elf doesn't even weigh half as much as the lightest Imp. Evolution Elven evolution is a seemingly metaphysical phenomenon observed in elves in which, under three different circumstances, elves can undergo a dramatic metamorphosis, rapidly mutating and changing physical form in many different possible ways. These mutations include horns, wings, additional limbs, alterations to skin, eye and hair color and dramatic personality and temperament changes. Female elves are 50% more susceptible to all forms of evolution. History During The Beginning Era, Elves thought of every other race as ugly, unholy, and imperfect. They drove the Trolls into the ground, retreating, Orcs into the darkness of Faro and Imps were massacred by the hundreds during the infamous event known as the Red Purge. They have always shown a disturbing lust for gold, a natural component found in Malhalla.They are fascinated by it's shine, and magical properties. Their lust for gold was the major factor in the Columbian Dictator Conflict. Elves had learned to accept others' imperfections, and realize their own. They have since formally joined The Grand Kingdom. Culture Elves are a mysterious people, but their culture is fully realized. Due to their fascination with gold, prefection, etcetera, they like to build houses really tall, symmetrical, out of gold/platinum, and on beaches. Combat Elves aren't very melee based combatants and rely heavily on stealthy ranged attacks using typicaly bows or throwing hatchets. They also use sharp enchanted daggers fashioned out of gold trims called Elven Swords, despite them being more representative of daggers or knives than swords. 9/10 Elves prefer to flee from potential combat scenarios, but the ones who don't, usually guards or assassins, use stealth and treehopping to silence their enemies. Kojiri Apples A rare type of apple tree called the Kojiri Tree is revered and sometimes worshipped by the elves for it's apples' magic properties. Kojiri Apples, when carved a rune into, can have magic effects such as invisibility, teleportation and even a feiry explosion when caused enough pressure upon. Typical uses involve throwing it at the ground allowing it to explode into gas giving it's effects to the inhalor like a smoke bomb. Other uses include leaving a negatively runed apple in someones house allowing the apple to curse the inhabitant. Snow Elves Snow Elves (Western Elves or 'Fae' as called by other Crixians) from Eastern Crixia, the western-most continent, are a sub-specie of Elves. Biology They have very hardy skin, making them have rougher, more durable skin than Humans (but not Orcs) and a natural resistance to cold. They are more agile than Eastern Elves, but not as intelligent. History Eastern Elves are very fascinated by their culture and history, however some Elves have disbelief in their very existence. Despite this, however their existence has been logged as confirmed by the Titancrest Scholars Society. Culture They do not have an overwhelming obsession with perfection as their Eastern counterparts, but their abnormal desire for gold remains intact. Category:Elves Category:Races